Interfering With Love
by Kassie Kaye
Summary: What happens when Peter is faced with things he has never even dreamed of, like a new girlfriend, but loses her to someone he never expected. Sirius, James, and Remus are also facing problems that they have never encountered. All because of one girl. Emmy
1. Where have you been All My Life?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these Harry Potter characters, but I do own Emmy and the plot she comes with. And I have made this story as close to JK Rowling's information as I can. If you think something is misprinted please tell me and I will fix it.

**Description:** Emmy maybe transferring from an American witch school but trying to live a normal teenage life along with being a witch comes with surprising events. Peter is also faced with things he has never even dreamed of, like a new girlfriend, but loses her to someone he never expected. And then there is Sirius, who is trying to face the fact that he can get almost every girl except the one he wants. James, still infatuated with Lily, realizes that telling the truth can put him in the middle of things. But what about Remus? Trying to deal with his werewolf tendencies and living his life as lie, hopes to find someone to keep his mind from it all. When he finally finds someone, it is all taken away when he keeps it a secret from everyone including his friends. A life full of drama. A life full of love. A life full of war. And a life full of lust.

**Chapter 1: Where have you been All My Life?**

After thirty minutes of watching the sun rise into stunning colors of pinks and purples, a strong smell of sausage and eggs entered the room. Surprised by her mother actually being awake earlier than eight o'clock, she cautiously trampled down the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen she heard the many voices coming from the television that was placed in the kitchen last Christmas, recognizing the voices from a cooking show her mother started to watch only last week. "Emmy Darling, so glad to see you are awake. I was afraid I would have to go get Ella to wake you up," said her wide-eyed mother, who she could tell probably already had three cups of coffee. Ella was her sister who was nearly seven years younger and usually the alarm clock of the house.

"Mother! Why do we have to be left here watching Ella all day?" asked her older brother Eric, followed by her sister Evelyn who was carrying Ella. The day Emmy had received her letter being accepted into The Salem Witches' Institute all of her older siblings despised the fact that she was something they were not. But since her father was offered a job in London, England, she was forced to move with them unsure if she was going to be able to further her education as a witch. To her delight an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sent to her via owl, which she willingly agreed to attend. The new school year was about to begin and she still didn't have her supplies that was listed on a piece of parchment that came with the acceptance letter along with instructions to Diagon Alley. Today Emmy and her mother planned on getting all of her supplies for the upcoming year at Hogwarts, which her siblings insisted on coming too but her mother refused to her pleasure.

Once all of the sausages and eggs were consumed, her mother piled all of the dishes into the sink and left Evelyn to wash them all. Finally as the clock struck eight, her mother gave a final kiss to Eric, Evelyn, Ella, and their father Karl, and got into the driver's seat of their new BMW. When they arrived in front of a rather shabby pub with the name, the Leaky Cauldron, they found a parking spot and entered the pub with suspicion. They were immediately greeted by a bald, toothless man, who introduced himself as Tom and owner of the pub. Although Emmy and her mother already had instruction about how to reach Diagon Alley, Tom insisted on helping the two. He took out his rather beaten up wand and tapped the third brick from the left above the dustbin. "So glad to have met ya'll, after you are done with yer shopping come by for a drink," said Tom once they had walked through the archway.

Hardly hearing Tom's offer, Emmy gawked at how wonderful Diagon Alley was and her eyes kept darting from one thing to another. After ten minutes of staring her mother pulled her close to a towering, snowy-white stone building with bronze front doors that had a goblin as a doorman. "Emmy, I really think I could do with that drink right now, so I'll give you a hundred dollars for you to transfer into that wizarding money of yours and if you need more, come and find me," said her mother looking a little pale.

After Emmy was sure her mother was out of sight she passed by the goblin doorman, who graciously held the door open for her, she walked up to a counter where a stern looking goblin sat. "Excuse me, but can you exchange my Muggle money into Wizarding money?" she asked prudently.

At first the goblin didn't say anything, and she thought that maybe he didn't hear her, but then the goblin asked in a harsh tone, "Will that be all?" Emmy nodded very quickly and handed the goblin five twenty dollar bills and waited a few minutes for her to get her money. Finally, after what seemed forever, Emmy was handed a bag full of her gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. As soon as she passed through the two sets of doors of Gringotts, she decided she would get a little snack and then go off to her shopping.

Emmy stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour where she got a scoop of Chocoball ice cream, and took a seat at a small table outside. She took out her supply list and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

Students will require:  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_Defensive Magical Theory_ – Wilbert Slinkhard  
_Intermediate Transfiguration  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ – Miranda Goshawk  
Not all books are listed; some will be handed out in class

Once Emmy had finished reading the list she looked up and shockingly saw a boy sitting in front of her, she didn't even hear him sit down. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked, wondering if maybe he had the wrong table or something. Before he answered he gave a little snicker and then said in a calm voice, "Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me why someone like you doesn't have a body guard?" the boy asked. Knowing it was a joke, Emmy quickly looked down at her ice cream and saw she still had quite a bit of it left.

"Ha ha, very funny. So tell me, what is your name?" she asked as she studied the boy. He had long, black hair and deep, dark grey eyes, and finally decided he was quite handsome.

"The name's Black, Sirius Black. And before I ask you what your name is, can I ask you something?" the handsome boy requested as he edged closer to her, ever so slowly.

Knowing what was coming up next, she replied, "I suppose."

When the boy was only two inches away from her he asked, "Where have you been all my life?"

Emmy edged her head closer to his leaning in for a kiss. Just as his lips were touching hers, she lifted her bowl of Chocoball ice cream and firmly dropped it on his head and yelled, "Hiding from you!" After she heard snickers from around the corner, she stormed away, leaving Sirius dripping in ice cream.

After stopping by Floursih and Blotts for her books, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for her school robes, Eeylops Owl Emporium for a few treats for her Tawny owl, and Obscurus Books for a few light-reading books, she went back to the Leaky Cauldron to find her mother. The pub was more crowded from the first time she was in, which made it a bit harder for her to find her mother. After twenty-three minutes of searching she finally saw her mother in the corner talking to a crooked nose woman with curly brown hair that was thinning. "Hello mother, I don't mean to interrupt but it is time to go," Emmy said as she took hold of her mother's wrist and pulled her up. Knowing she was in no state to drive, Emmy finally won the keys after nearly ten minutes of fighting for them.

The sky began to darken when the two finally entered into their drive way. After helping her mother onto the sofa, she went back to the BMW and took out her shopping bags. Not wanting to be badgered with questions, she quickly escaped into her room without dinner.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ "Ella," she groaned, "stop it." _Tap. Tap._ Not wanting to open her eyes, Emmy threw her pillow towards where the noise was coming from. _Tap. _After a minute of groaning she finally got out of bed to see a shadowed figure at her window. "What is that?" she whispered. She couldn't make out the figure in the dark night and afraid of what it might be she took the baseball bat from her closet and slowly opened the window. A rather large barn owl swooped into her room and left a letter on her wooden desk.

As she picked up the letter, the barn owl flew back out the window before she could give a small treat to it. Sitting down on her bed she opened the letter with curiosity:

Dear Ms. Emmy Valiance,  
We are sorry for this inconvenience but two books were left off of your supplies list that was sent to you for the beginning of the school year. These books are required for your Ancient Runes and Divination classes. _Ancient Runes Made Easy_ and _Unfogging the Future_. We deeply apologize for our mistake. If there are any questions, feel free to send us an owl.

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
_Deputy Headmistress_

"How am I suppose to go get those books, today is my last day of summer vacation. Maybe Evelyn can drive me, since Dad is gone for the week and Mother is still drunk. I know, I'll make her breakfast and then beg her to take me," she said as she tucked the letter into her tote bag. She still had thirty minutes until the sun would rise and an hour until her sister would even attempt to wake up.

Finally, as nine o'clock neared Evelyn came down the stairs with her keys in hand, ready to go. "Emmy, either get in the car now or I am leaving without you," said her sister in a tone that sounded irritated yet excited at the same time. Not wanting to put up a fight she slipped into the passenger's seat of her sister's blue Lexus.

Half an hour later they were walking into the shabby pub and greeted by Tom, "Oh Emmy, yer back. And who might this be?"

"I'm Evelyn," she said grabbing his hand and shaking it. After having a short conversation with Tom, they went through the archway to Diagon Alley. Evelyn, acting just like Emmy did on her first trip, was dying to have a scoop of ice cream but Emmy refused, hoping she wouldn't meet up with the Sirius boy again.

Just as Emmy and Evelyn were walking out of Flourish and Blotts, they were blocked in by four boys hanging over a book. Rolling her eyes Emmy said, "Will you move over?" One of the boys turned around to say something smart back but the sight of the boy made Emmy's mouth drop. It was Sirius. "Surprise seeing you here, couldn't find some helpless girl to taunt?" Emmy asked as she pulled her sister back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

As the two sisters where about to reenter the Leaky Cauldron, a small, chubby boy with a pointed nose came running after them. Emmy recognized the boy from the small group that was with Sirius. "Excuse me," the boy said once he finally reached her and her sister, "I'm really sorry about the way Sirius acted towards you the other day; he can be such a pain in the arse sometimes. I'm Peter by the way."

"Poor Sirius doesn't have the guts to apologize himself but thanks anyway Peter," she said. Before Peter could say anything else she walked out of the pub with her sister.

Her sister kept badgering on about whom the dark haired boy was, but all she would say was that he was someone she planned to stay far away from this coming school year. And Emmy thought that she had answered enough questions to make sure Evelyn wouldn't mention anything to her parents, but boy was she wrong. It was at the dinner table when the subject was brought up.

"So Emmy has a new friend," Evelyn started with a smirk on her face.

"Oh and who is that?" said Eric as he took a bite of the grilled steak.

"He's not a friend," Emmy said as she gave a very vulgar look towards her older sister.

"Oh, so it's a boy."

"No, well yes, but he's not my friend. He is just someone I met why I was getting my new supplies for school"

"What's his name?" asked her mother. That was the first time she heard her mother speak all day.

"Sirius."

"Emmy's got a boyfriend," her little sister said in a sing-song voice.

"I do not!" she said followed by a high-pitch squeak.


	2. So We Meet Again

**Chapter 2: So We Meet Again**

Just a few hours ago she was watching what was going to be her last sunrise she would be seeing from her London home for a whole year. While watching the sunrise she noticed that there was a bit more purple in the sky than usual, which she took as a good sign for the new school year. With only ten minutes before she had to leave for the train station, she walked back up to her room and stood in the doorway. She was looking at her room, as if she was never going to see it again. Her thoughts went off to her old American witch school, since it was a year-round school she came back to see her family every seven weeks. This time she was only going to have a Christmas break, which Emmy planned not to come back for unless she was needed for last minute shopping, Easter break, and then summer break.

Once she packed her trunk and Tawny owl, Celestine, into the backseat of her mother's BMW, she strolled back into her house to say a final good bye. After she gave a kiss to her siblings and then to her father she went back to the passenger seat and waited for her mother. Once her mother had finally left the house, it took them twice as long to get through all of the traffic. She only had seven minutes before the train would take off and she didn't even know where to go. Believing that the platform might be the same as it was in America, where the barrier was platform 4 7/9, so decided to try it after loading up her cart and saying a very long goodbye to her mother, consisting of writing once a week, follow all the school rules, eat healthy, and get good grades. After passing platform three she saw there was a platform between three and four. Going at a run she started to head straight for it, but ended with a large noise that had every head turned to watch her.

Her cheeks were bright red and she was too stunned to move. What had happened in the last five minutes she could never remember except being picked up off of the ground and a voice telling everyone off for not having a life. Once she finally came to her senses the train had already left the station and to her shock Peter was sitting across from her. Was he the one that helped her up? "Peter?" she asked.

Peter shaking his head from dazing he said with a look of surprise, "You remembered?"

Ignoring the question she looked around and said, "Where you the one who helped me back there?"

His black beady eyes looked away as if embarrassed, "Yeah, you looked as if you were hurt, but then all those blasted Muggles kept looking as if you were insane. What were you thinking?"

"Back in America the platform for our train was platform 4 7/9, so I thought it was maybe the same. But I guess not," she said feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Actually its platform 9 3/4 – " Peter started to say but at the same time Sirius and two other boys walked in.

"So we meet again," Sirius said in a sarcastic voice as he sat next to Peter. "Were you guys having a nice little conversation?"

"Oh lighten up Sirius," said a boy with light brown hair that had dark circles under his eyes. "I'm Remus and this here is James." He pointed to a thin, messy-haired boy with glasses.

"Hello, well I'm going to leave you boys. Thanks again Peter," Emmy said as she stood up and grabbed her trunk and Celestine. She left the compartment and just as she was closing the door she heard the boys making 'aw' noises. She gave a little giggle and then started to head down the hall.

As she reached the end of the train she decided to knock and then open the compartment to the left. As she opened the door she noticed there were four girls sitting around all looking as if they were just in a deep conversation. "Um, hi, I was just, um, wondering if I could join you," Emmy said as she nervously played with her curly auburn hair.

"Of course!" said a red-headed girl with bright green eyes. The girl she was sitting next to, nudged her in the stomach, feeling a bit unwelcome she sat down farthest from the girls, but all the girls except the one who nudged the red-head, turned towards Emmy. "I'm Lily by the way."

"Are you new?" asked one girl.

Emmy nodded her head, as she started to dig through her bag for her new book.

"Really? Are you from Beauxbatons?" asked another girl. Before Emmy could answer, all the other girls started to ask unbelievable questions.

"Was France just lovely?"

"Did you go shopping at the Muggle stores?"

"I've been to France once; did you see the Eiffel Tower?"

"She probably lived right next to the Eiffel Tower, Celia."

"Blimey, doesn't Veronica know everything?" a tall, skinny girl said in a rather sarcastic voice.

"Actually, I'm not from France," Emmy said hoping it would stop the upcoming cat fight.

"Of course she wouldn't be, she doesn't have a French accent," said the girl who had nudged Lily earlier, who she found out was Hailey Cardella.

"So where _are_ you from?" asked the first girl.

"America," she said as she took out her new book.

Suddenly a wave of whispers crashed into their compartment, "What is an American girl doing in Europe? I didn't even know they had wizarding schools there?" The only girl who wasn't whispering was Hailey. The whispers ended when the compartment door was slammed open and there stood Sirius. "Oh Lily, James is looking for –" he had stopped talking once his eyes landed on Emmy. He then quickly turned around and left leaving the door wide open. Whispers flooded the compartment again, all towards Hailey.

Once Hailey started to open her mouth everyone quieted to hear what she had to say, "How does Sirius know you? It took him three years before he even noticed me."

"I met him in Diagon Alley, in a very inconvenient way. Why does it even matter?" she asked opening her book and reading to herself the title, _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_.

After a long silence a short, full-figured girl who she remembered being Veronica said in a low voice, "He is the guy every girl wants to snog. And it is almost impossible to get him to notice you."

Never hearing the word 'snog' before, stirred up questions in her head but kept quiet. She didn't want to start on the wrong foot at the beginning of the year. Hoping to change the subject she asked, "So what house are you in?"

"We are all in Gryffindor, why what house are you in?" asked Lily as everyone started to take out their school robes.

This question stirred in her brain all summer; at her American witch school they never had houses, everyone had the same class at the same time, and everyone had their separate rooms. "I really don't know," she said finally.

Lily must have known it was an uncomfortable subject to talk about for her because she quickly said, "Well we will be arriving soon so you might want to change into your school robes because you won't have a chance once you get off the train."

When they finally got off of the train the sky was darkened and there was only one streetlight and farther away there was a rather large shadow. She was unsure of where to go, whether to follow the first years or to follow Lily and her friends. After deciding to get onto one of the carriages instead of going on the boats with the first years, her mind raced with ideas of how she was going to be sorted. Is it going to be a test? Or maybe a wizard's duel?

As she was getting of the carriage she realized that there was nothing pulling the carriages, so how did it move? "Excuse me, but I am looking for an Emmy Valiance?" She turned around and was starring at a tall, stern looking witch. She had a thin mouth, and her beady eyes were hidden behind square eyeglasses and her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

Emmy walked towards the sinister looking woman and said in a voice that was almost a whisper, "I'm Emmy."

"Of course you are, come with me. Don't worry about your bags, Filch will get them," she said as she left the rest of the students and started to walk into the magnificent castle. After walking in silence she finally opened the door to her office. "I am Professor McGonagall. And if I understand right, you are new, and you are in need of sorting."

"Yes, yes I do," she said looking around the office seeing a jar of mice, snuffboxes, needles, and goblets.

"While everyone else is entering the Great Hall and so you don't have to go in front of the rest of the school with the first years, Dumbledore has decided you may try on the hat here. Just take a seat on that stool," Professor McGonagall said as she placed a three legged stool on the ground and an old, dirty, patched hat sat on it. Emmy took a step towards the stool and realized she would soon be finding out what house she would be in. Hopefully she would be placed in Gryffindor, so she would already have some friends.

Once she sat down on the stool and the ragged hat was placed on her head she heard a small whisper that made her jump a bit, "A bright mind you have, you will work hard, but there is some hidden courage deep down inside. You will always stand up for what you believe in. But the question is will you show that during your stay at Hogwarts? Hmmm? I know, I shall place you in GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was much louder than the whispers, but just loud enough so the professor could here.


End file.
